


Лента на глазах

by Sirrusu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/M, Minor Violence, Songfic, Zerevis, site: ficbook.net
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrusu/pseuds/Sirrusu
Summary: Слепой да прозреет.





	

_Отпусти его с миром, скажи ему вслед,_  
_Пусть он с этим проклятьем уйдёт:_  
_Пусть никто никогда не полюбит его,_  
_Пусть он никогда не умрёт._  
— Наутилус Помпилиус «Джульетта»  
  
  
**Мавис.**  
  
Когда она выбежала на площадь, всё вокруг перестало иметь значение. Крики гибнущих магов, рычание тварей, вылезших из Преисподней, рёв Акнологии высоко в небе — всё потерялось за звоном в ушах. Мир сжался до одной-единственной точки. Чёрной, но ослепительной.  
  
— Прекрати!  
  
Ступеней, отделяющих её от цели — тех самых, на которых она некогда прощалась с очень дорогим ей человеком, — снова было слишком много. Три пролёта, по пятнадцать ступеней в каждом, а между ними мощёные площадки, на которых она поскальзывалась всякий раз, стоило ей выбраться в город.  
  
Мавис казалось, что она снова мешкала перед каждым шагом. На самом деле она впервые в жизни бежала так быстро.  
  
Через секунду они стояли друг напротив друга, и за вихрем заклинания Мавис видела только его светящиеся глаза. Глаза человека, которого по ночам не преследовали призраки убитых им людей.  
  
— Ты же обещал, — всхлипнула Мавис. — Ты сказал мне, что сила не заставит тебя убивать бездумно!  
  
Он, разумеется, не ответил ей. Тогда она утёрла слёзы и двинулась вперёд.  
  
Снимая защитные барьеры и шагая навстречу тёмному вихрю, Мавис чувствовала их за спиной — свою опору, свою силу, свою гильдию. И у каждого из них просила прощения, ведь никто не позволил бы ей закончить начатое. Но она знала, что это было неизбежно. Потому что ни «Закон Феи», ни «Сияние Феи» уже не могли остановить Зерефа.  
  
Но могла смерть феи.  
  
  
**Зереф.**  
  
Когда всё утихло, эти люди молча обступили его. Они всё поняли раньше, чем пришли сюда, возможно, даже раньше, чем понял он, но теперь неверяще переглядывались, ища поддержки друг в друге.  
  
«Хвост Феи». Наивные существа, полагавшие, что свет способен на всё. Зереф смотрел на одного из них, пока тот не позвал:  
  
— Мастер…  
  
Тогда он стал смотреть на небо. От света резало глаза, но видеть их свет сил вовсе не было.  
  
Последним пришёл Огненный. Спросил звенящим от гнева голосом:  
  
— Она… умерла?  
  
Зереф держал её на руках, как большую куклу. Он кивнул — с трудом, словно голова держалась на заржавевшем шарнире. Слёзы щекотно прокатились по шее. Если бы Огненный ударил его, он не стал бы защищаться.  
  
Но Огненный не ударил. Лишь протянул руки, чтобы забрать тело Мавис. Зерефу, нетвёрдо стоящему на ногах, показалось, что она просто спала на руках Огненного, как это бывало после долгих переходов. В такие моменты ему всегда хотелось поцеловать её в лоб.  
  
Теперь ему хотелось, чтобы бывшие товарищи убили его.  
  
— Нацу… — только и выдавил он. Даже на «прости» дыхания не хватило.  
  
— Уходи, — сказал Огненный. — Или я…  
  
Его лицо исказилось отчаяньем, он высвободил правую руку и замахнулся. Но снова не ударил, лишь вцепился в мантию железной хваткой и зарыдал.  
  
А это было намного больнее.


End file.
